warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
The Apprentice's Quest/Chapter 14
Chapter description :Alderpaw shivers, and realizes he's standing on a stretch of grass near the makeshift camp. Just ahead, he sees a she-cat walking near the fence, starlight glimmering around her paws. The medicine cat apprentice realizes that it's Sandstorm, and spins around. Sandstorm turns to face the tom, and says it was her time to leave him, and she belongs with StarClan now. She tells him the route to complete the journey, stressing that he must continue. Alderpaw tries to memorize what she says, and whispers that he failed her. Sandstorm replies that no cat could have done more, and it was her choice to come on this quest. He still feels guilty, knowing she could have lived for many moons more back in ThunderClan. She reassures him that she is happy in StarClan among those she loves. Alderpaw worries about how the quest will continue, and tries to brush all this off as a dream. :Sandstorm insists that she was dying, and questions if he'd known. Alderpaw weakly protests that she was going to get better, but she firmly rebuffs him, noting that every cat dies eventually. The starlight around Sandstorm begins to grow, and Alderpaw is forced to look away. He suddenly awakes, and checks the nest next to his. Alderpaw realizes that his dream was a vision, and Sandstorm really is dead. The medicine cat apprentice backs away in horror, letting out a distressed wail. This wakes the other cats in camp, who ask what's wrong. Alderpaw points to Sandstorm's body, and they fall silent. :Molewhisker points out Sandstorm was the only one who knew the route, and that perhaps this quest is doomed. Alderpaw meows that Sandstorm would want them to sit vigil for her, then decide what to do. They agree, and drag the elder's body out of the nest. Needlepaw asks to sit vigil with the ThunderClan cats, and Alderpaw invites her over. Sparkpaw sadly says that it's not fair Sandstorm died, after all they went through. Molewhisker asks the medicine cat apprentice if they should go on, and he replies that he'll think about it during the vigil. They sit through the night, and Alderpaw wonders why one should even try to stay alive, if every cat dies eventually. :He eventually dozes off, and wakes up to the sounds of other cats talking. Molewhisker, Cherryfall, and Sparkpaw bury Sandstorm, and Alderpaw says the ritual farewell, which will send her to StarClan. Needlepaw insists that they should go on with the quest, despite this death, because it'd have been for nothing. Molewhisker snaps that it's not her decision, and the tension increases. Alderpaw pads away to think, thinking about his vision. He grieves for Sandstorm, wondering if they should go on to help the SkyClan cats begging for help. Needlepaw comes up from behind him, saying he should tell everyone the truth. She insists that the group won't turn away from him now, but that they need to know the full story. :Alderpaw asks if she knows, but Needlepaw replies she doesn't. The she-cat threatens to tell the part she knows to the others, which will force the rest out. He protests, but Needlepaw comments that she knows he won't do it by himself. She explains that it'll help the cats bind together after Sandstorm's death, because of how serious this quest is. He agrees to do as she suggests, and Needlepaw is thrilled. She leads him away to go hunting, and the tom reluctantly agrees. They catch a rabbit together, and bring it back to camp. The group feasts together on the rabbit, and once they finish, Alderpaw says he has an announcement. The medicine cat apprentice meows that this quest is about a Clan named SkyClan, who need their help. He explains that there were once 5 Clans, but SkyClan was driven out when Twolegs took their territory. Alderpaw recounts that Firestar and Sandstorm restored the Clan, but that the only cats alive who knew are Bramblestar and now them. :Alderpaw continues that Sandstorm told him the route, and they can still make it to SkyClan. Molewhisker asks why SkyClan was driven out in the first place, and the medicine cat apprentice replies that it's a very shameful part of history. Cherryfall praises him for being brave, and says it'll take a few days to get used to this new information. Molewhisker stands, meowing for the group that they pledge to complete this quest and find SkyClan. Each cat murmurs in agreement, and Alderpaw feels his heart fill with pride. Characters Major }} Minor *Sandstorm *Cherryfall *Molewhisker *Needlepaw }} Mentioned *Bramblestar }} Important events Deaths *Sandstorm: died from an infected shoulder wound. Notes and references Category:The Apprentice's Quest Category:Chapter subpages Category:A Vision of Shadows arc